Resonant Souls
by Ahote-Aira
Summary: Vaako knew better than to think things would be business as usual with Riddick as the new Lord Marshal, but he didn't expect this. "What's the matter Vaako? I thought you Necros were all about keeping what you killed." Riddick/Kyra and Vaako/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pitch Black, or TCOR. I am just taking a nonprofit stroll through their universe. Please don't sue. Aurora is mine, should you want to use her just message me... I can be persuaded to share.**

This fiction is rated M for a reason. It will contain dark themes, foul language, sexual situations, and violence so if you are squeamish hit that back button and stop while you're ahead. You have been warned.

This is my first Fanfiction, constructive criticism will be welcomed and appreciated, flames will be ignored so don't waste your time.

**Rewritten 12/29/10**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It wouldn't have surprised anyone that he brought her back. Man like him, spent his whole life alone, on the run and the first person to really dig their claws into him, make him stand up and take notice; the first person to make him give a damn and wish he was a better man died in his arms. Hell yeah he was gonna get her back, and there was nothing in Heaven, Hell or the fuckin Underverse that could stop him. Like everything in life, it was all just a matter of time. But some things and some people, you just don't see comin.

_

* * *

_

_Eyes are the windows to the soul, Christ what a sappy load of shit._ When she walked in trailing that pompous bitch her eyes never strayed from the ground like the secrets of the universe could be found in all the cracks, the miniscule specks of dirt, and the glare of light streaking across the marble. She only looked up once and it was so quick if you weren't watching close you would have missed it. But Riddick was nothing if not observant. He didn't miss the look in her eye even though her gaze wasn't directed at him but to his right where his First among Commanders stood. For the briefest second her steps faltered when she locked eyes with him, before she darted them back to the floor to once again contemplate the secrets hidden therein. And being the observant fucker he was, he didn't miss Vaako's reaction either. Although with that stick wedged so firmly up his ass it was amazing anything could get a response from him. Oh but it was negligible and easy to miss, just a tensing of the shoulders and a slight widening of the eyes before he narrowed them and gazed intently, as if he didn't know what he was looking at. Heart beats passed and he watched his commander force the bored expression back onto his face before returning his attention to the old bag. _Interesting,_ Riddick though. In the two months he had been leading the Necros he hadn't seen anything affect his unflappable commander. Leaning back with a smirk on his face he couldn't wait to see how things played out.

_How do I get eyes like that?_

_You gotta kill a few people..._

Some memories were better left buried, but like a fucking ghost her voice haunted him still. Shaking himself, he forced his attention back to the girl in front of him. Something about her reminded him of his Jack. Didn't take a genius to figure out how a girl got eyes like that. He just couldn't figure out if they were haunted or haunting, but that flash of rage and defiance? Now that he could recognize and he knew exactly the kind of shit that would put that look in a person's eyes. He realized he had been ignoring the old bag while he ruminated on the girl. His lack of attention hadn't been lost on the woman and he could see she was all but gnashing her teeth in aggravation, _gotta give her points for keeping that fake ass, conciliatory smile plastered on her puss._

"Lord Marshal, as I was saying, we are a small planet, beneath your notice. Surely we could come to an understanding..."

Stepping down from the throne, Riddick paced around the young woman, drawing her scent deep into his lungs before reaching out to the hair hanging over her shoulder, letting it shift slowly through his fingers.

Ignoring the woman's lead in, he asked "what's with the girl?"

"She is my servant."

"Servant huh?" His eyes took in the metal collar surrounding the girl's neck. "You sure you don't mean slave?"

"All a matter of semantics," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Pausing with a calculating look, she continued cautiously. "If it would please you, perhaps as an act of good faith I could transfer her indenture to you."

At this, the girl looked him dead in the eye, despair and resignation fighting for dominance in her gaze. Staring intently, she darted her eyes to his shiv before returning them to the floor. The message wasn't exactly clear, but something was definitely up. Flexing his shoulders and cracking his neck he couldn't help smirking. It had been a long boring two months and he was down for a little diversion.

Oblivious, the Envoy continued "As I was saying the choice to convert or die is no choice at all. My people cannot survive the conversion process. You are asking us to choose between two equally horrific demises."

Anyone observing would have thought Riddick wasn't paying attention to the Envoy wrapped up as he seemed to be in the slave girl he was casually circling. But he was. He didn't miss a word she said, or the subtle nuances of what she wasn't saying. He saw the way her hands clenched in her robes, her pulse throbbing in her neck. He didn't smell fear on her just a nervous excitement. _Hmmmm, Someone's up to no good, sure you want to play in my sand box?_

"So what makes your race so different it can't be converted?"

It was an idle question, and one he honestly didn't give two shits about. Apparently the old broad hadn't gotten the news flash about the change in regime. First thing he did was put an end to that Destroyer of Worlds bullshit. The Necros could have their converts, but only willing ones. Riddick's eyes narrowed on her face trying to decide what game she was playing at. Surely she wasn't stupid enough to try an outright assault with just the two of them.

"It is simple biology My Lord; I won't bore you with details. If however the girl doesn't please you, perhaps you could find use for her by putting her through the process so you can see firsthand why conversion is not an option for my people."

_And they call me a monster._ "What's your name girl?"

She didn't even look toward him in acknowledgement.

"Her name is Aurora."

Glancing over at the Envoy, Riddick's eyes narrowed. "I don't recall asking you, she can't answer for herself?"

"I am afraid not Lord Marshal. She is mute."

Riddick watched the almost imperceptible way the muscles along Aurora's arms twitched at the Envoy's words. _Interesting, _he thought again_, very interesting_.

Shooting Vaako a look he flicked his eyes toward the Envoy. Vaako's nod was all Riddick needed to get this show on the road. His hand drifted down toward his shiv caressing it lightly before casually turning to stride back toward his throne.

Like a tidal wave the Envoy's thoughts rushed into Aurora's mind._** Do it Now!**_

Aurora had learned long ago she couldn't disobey the commands sent by that one. Hatred for the Envoy and all that she'd been made to do surged through her veins. Regardless, her hand pulled the blade hidden among her robes as she launched herself at the man's retreating back. The relief she felt when he suddenly turned in a crouch grabbing her by wrist and shoulder to throw her across the room was staggering. Tucking into a ball, she rolled as she landed. _Why didn't he pull his blade?_ Springing up, her hand tightened on the daggers hilt.

Riddick took a moment to flick his eyes to Vaako who had come to stand behind the Envoy in the commotion. If his amused expression was anything to go by, he too had been finding life on the Basilica far too boring as of late.

Grinning broadly Riddick crooked his fingers and motioned Aurora forward. "That was fuckin pathetic; you gotta do better than that if you want a piece of me."

_**Incompetent fool, Kill him! **_

God, how Aurora wished to be free of all this. Maybe, if she was lucky he would be the one to do it. Death was preferable to serving that heartless bitch. _Just gotta resist her for a moment, give him a chance. _Aurora came at him slowly, the compulsion to kill nearly overwhelming. Shifting, she locked eyes with him again wishing she could make him understand. But like most things speaking was denied her. Her master had learned early on a silent slave couldn't betray her plans.

The look in those haunted eyes struck Riddick. He couldn't shake the feeling she was begging him for something. _She's good,_ he thought. _Good, but not nearly good enough_. That last thought made him smirk, but still, he got the distinct impression she was holding back. Amid the dance of death they had fallen into he decided to test the hypothesis and left himself open to strikes, eyes focused on her face. He waited just a heart beat too long to block the blow coming toward his ribs. _There,_ he though. Pain crossed her features as she struggled to temper the blow, her blade running down the line of his ribs cutting through cloth and skin, drawing blood but not doing the kind of damage he knew her capable of. It was becoming painfully obvious she was being controlled, but fucked if he knew how.

_Time to end this shit, _on the next pass he grabbed her arm using her momentum to twist her around before wrenching it up. Looking toward the Envoy he watched her face contort in concentration, suddenly Aurora's struggles increased tenfold. _Gotcha…_

Pulling Aurora's arm back around, he swept her feet out from under her, following her down to the floor. Straddling her hips he wrenched her other arm up while she bucked underneath him, vainly attempting to throw him off. Gripping both wrists in one of his hands, he looked to Vaako. "Secure the witch. We need to discuss a few things once I'm done here." With that he drew back his fist and sent it crashing into Aurora's jaw. If he was right they couldn't risk her waking up while the Envoy still drew breath. Feeling her go slack beneath him, he extricated himself from her limp body and prowled over to the Envoy. The air vibrated with danger, rage coming off him in waves.

"I can't decide if you're crazy or just stupid."

Pulling herself up to her inconsiderable height, she turned her nose up at him and said nothing. Riddick chuckled darkly. _Let's see how long you keep that superior attitude sister, now that you don't have your plaything to fight your fights._

"Tell me how you did it and maybe I'll let you live."

Riddick watched the thoughts dancing one after another across her face while she tried to decide between being honest and playing dumb. Decision made, eyes shining with innocence and voice ringing out with a false sense of confusion only a fool would believe, she said "did what? I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

Feeling his control beginning to slip, he bit out "how the fuck did you control her?"

"Control her? She is my slave yes, but I had nothing to do with her attack on you." With a sly smile she continued, "of course the creature must be punished. I leave it to you..." Her voice faltered as Vaako's knife pressed against her throat, biting into her skin just enough to make a drop of blood well and slide along the blade.

"Answer the Lord Marshal's question," he growled.

Nerves were a bitch Riddick concluded as the woman's eyes darted to the slave collar, her pulse ratcheting up a notch, beating furiously against the skin of her neck. _Fucking insulting, can't believe this bitch thought she could take me on._

He walked back over to the slave to distance himself before the last of his control snapped. Those throbbing arteries were calling to him and that was one summons he wanted to answer. His hands itched to squeeze the life from that conniving bitch, watching as she realized just what the fuck helpless felt like. Unfortunately, that shit would have to wait. He still had questions he needed answered, so he'd keep himself leashed… for the moment. No one fucked with him and lived, it was a simple fact of life. _Soon_, he promised himself, _soon._

"How do we get that collar off her?"

"You can't. Trying to remove it would only kill her." The Envoy couldn't help the malicious smile that briefly graced her lips.

"Uh huh," Riddick responded noncommittally. "Guess you aren't much good to us then." He paused another moment before turning his attention to his First. "So what do you think Vaako?" The question of what to do with her didn't need to be voiced.

Vaako's pale face took on a sinister cast. "Why don't we follow her suggestion and find out exactly what conversion would do to her people. Learn what we can about these... so called biological differences. She might prove a more useful test subject than her slave. At the very least it would be more entertaining."

"But that would kill Me," she sputtered aghast.

Vaako leaned in close to her ear and in a whisper soft as a lover's said, "that's the idea."

Riddick was the first to notice the slight shifting across the room. _Shit… girl couldn't have worse timing._

They say power breeds arrogance. Sure as shit 'She' never dreamed she could fail when she walked into the room. The Envoy couldn't remember a time she had ever failed in anything. True her means weren't always honorable, but they were successful and that was all she cared about. So when she too noticed the slight shifting as Aurora struggled through the murkiness back to consciousness the Envoy's horror at the turn events had taken morphed in to a deep black rage.

"You!"The Envoy screamed.

Bending all her wrath and hatred onto the hapless girl laying on the cold marble floor, she sent waves of pain crashing into her, punishing her, crushing her for her failure.

Vaako and Riddick turned in time to see Aurora's hands clutch desperately at the collar, back arching off the floor. Lungs crushed from within, she exhaled in a ragged rush. Curling into a ball, spasms fired along her muscles. Hands going to her head, a silent scream cut the atmosphere of the throne room just as Vaako's blade cut deeply into the muscles, tissues and veins of the Envoy's neck. Blood trickled from the nose and ears of the slave in a grizzly parody of the blood pouring out of the Envoy's ravaged throat.

In disgust, Vaako kneed the Envoy in the back, sending her sprawling across that same marble floor the slave had stared at so intently. There would be no secrets gleaned from their gleaming surfaces for that one. All she would ever see was the ever widening pool of blood pumping steadily out of her, until she saw no more.

Vaako turned to find that Riddick had knelt down beside the slave and pulled her over onto her back. "Does she still live?"

Heaving a sigh Riddick rubbed a hand down his face, "Yeah" he rumbled. "Though, fuck if I know what she did to her." _First Aereon and now this crazy bitch, Life was simpler when it was just mercs on my ass. None of this crazy ass hoodoo shit to deal with._ Standing up he paced away to look across the throne room.

With steps that were slow and measured Vaako crossed to the slave. Looking down he tried to figure out what had struck him about this breeder in the first place. He knelt at her side grabbing her chin to turn her face toward him, his eyes raking over her features. There didn't seem to be anything to distinguish her from the thousands of breeders he had come across during the campaign. While she was by no means unattractive she was not the great beauty his Dame had been. Just thinking of that conniving bitch made his lip curl, the rage once again flooding his system. He had taken great pleasure sending her to her death before her 'due time'. He'd kill her all over again given half a chance.

Rising he shrugged off thoughts of his late wife, as well as that weird ass connection he felt when he first locked eyes with the slave. Turning on his heel he went to stand beside the Lord Marshal. Jerking his chin toward where she lay on the floor, "what do you want done with her?"

Riddick's lips quirked in a half smile as he looked at Vaako. "Not my problem."

"My Lord?"

Riddick almost laughed at the incredulous look on his First's face. "What's the matter Vaako, I thought you Necros were all about keeping what you killed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimer applies, I own nothing but the Original Characters, all other intellectual property belongs to the original creators of Pitch Black and TCOR.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a breeder?"

Ignoring the true intent behind the question Riddick just shrugged saying "You might want to start with a trip to the Med Bay."

"That's not what I meant." Vaako managed to get out through gritted teeth.

_Obviously_, Riddick thought. But Hell, it was just one lone woman. It's not like he was being saddled with the whole of the Necromonger race before his ass and head could get together and figure out which way was up. Who should do the shittin and who should do the talkin. But looking at Vaako's face alternating between disbelief, disdain, and yup there it was again... fear, Riddick decided he'd wait till later to continue mind fucking the good commander. _Mans got to get his entertainment somewhere_.

Besides, he had to meet with the damn Purifiers soon. For the second time in under an hour he found himself scrubbing a hand down his face. _Fuck this shit,_ if it hadn't been for Jack, he would have told the whole lot of them to go to hell. Every time one of those creepy bastards opened their mouths he was tempted to ring their necks.

Vaako looked so torn as he walked over to the unconscious heap on the floor. Being the bastard he was, Riddick couldn't resist one more dig despite his momentary better intentions. "Don't tell me a little thing like that's got the big bad Necro commander shaken? I'm almost insulted."

"Of course not." Steeling himself, Vaako knelt down to lift her gingerly into his arms, his discomfort with the whole thing radiating along every line of his body. One arm snaking under her knees while the other went around her shoulders, he hefted her up. It wasn't exactly rough but it was no lovers embrace.

Vaako couldn't decide if he was picking up a snake or something... hell he didn't know what, and frankly that not knowing was pissing him off. The less than covert smirks Riddick was throwing his way weren't exactly helping his disposition. _That bastard is enjoying this... Probably couldn't be happier if he had engineered the whole thing_. Schooling his features into the neutral mask he knew got under Riddick's skin he shifted the bundle in his arms once again, settling her slightly closer without having her curl up around his chest. Heaving a sigh, deciding this was probably as good as it was going to get, he turned back toward Riddick. "By your leave My Lord I will take the slave to the Med Bay and have the Techs examine the collar."

Riddick didn't miss the very deliberate way Vaako referred to the woman in his arms. _Whatever helps you sleep at night._ "Get your ass movin, I have to meet with the Purifiers later" He couldn't help the way his lips curled up into a feral grin as he added "and I want you there."

Vaako's lips tightened almost imperceptibly. "As you command." Striding away he heard Riddick's low gravely chuckle fading into the distance.

It had been a happy surprise when Riddick learned his First was just as skeeved out by the Purifiers as he was. At first he kept Vaako by his side during those meetings as an adviser. He didn't know enough about the Necro faith to make an informed decision and frankly he didn't care enough to learn. But now that he knew how much Vaako hated being in a room full of them, he kept him there for comic relief. It was a good way to keep himself from giving into the temptation to ghost the fuckers, that and the mantra that replayed like a broken record in his head. Need 'em to get Jack back. Need 'em to get Jack back. Can't ghost them, need them... the fuckers.

He stood for a moment listening to his First's shit kickers pounding down the hallway. Obedience without question, loyalty until Underverse comes. Vaako was nothing if not loyal. His only true failing was letting himself be led around like a sick puppy by his former wife. Love'll make a man do stupid shit, which was case and point for why he'd spent years keeping himself distanced, unaffected, safe. Granted, while loyalty was the cornerstone of Vaako's existence, Riddick had found only one person worthy of his loyalty. Which, had lead to him freezing his nuts off on some shit-hole, backwater planet. Just to have her die anyway. Man fate was a bitch. While Dame Vaako had shown she wasn't worth the skin she was slinkin around in, Jack... She proved that she was worth every second of that loyalty. He wondered for the thousandth time whether he should have taken her with him as a child. _Probably would have ended up dead anyway_, he concluded. _Least this way I have a chance at getting her back_.

* * *

It's amazing how you can feel alone even when you're surrounded by people. Walking toward the Med Bay, slave in arms, Vaako was struck by how distanced he felt from everything. The bows of the civilians and the salutes of his men didn't touch him. It was pure motor memory that made him nod in acknowledgement. Nothing had been the same since Riddick had taken over. But for that, he had only himself to blame.

Loyalty, Vaako never though the day would come when he would see it as a failing, but he had failed. He let it blind him to her machinations. '_I see such greatness in you_.' _God what a joke_, she saw a pawn, her means to ascension. She struck while he knelt at Riddick's feet pledging allegiance with all of Necropolis in attendance. Denouncing him as a traitor, she slid those treacherous hands boldly along Riddick's body, lingering on his chest as if she already had a claim. All while Kyra lay dead at their feet. If blind loyalty had been his failing then unflinching confidence had been her downfall.

His hands clenched briefly on the slave as he forced his thoughts from continuing down that all too familiar path. Concentrating on the task at hand he calculated how long it would take him to drop her in the Med Bay and contact the Techs. As much as he loathed the idea of sitting through another meeting with the Purifiers it seemed better than babysitting the creature in his arms. Besides, Riddick probably expected him to be present for the examinations which meant he'd be relaxing in his quarters. His lips twitched up into an evil grin of his own. _Being interrupted is the least he deserves for dragging me into another meeting with those damn Purifiers._

Relief he didn't want to contemplate swept through him when he reached his destination. Self preservation had the medical staff scrambling to get out of his way. Crossing to an empty examination table he deposited his burden, turning to locate the chief of staff. "Find out what's wrong with her and get a Tech in here to figure out what that collar is." Mission accomplished, Vaako strode from the room without a backward glance.

He didn't make it twenty feet before the sound of metal crashing to the floor stopped him in his tracks. The grunts of the ensuing struggle had him cursing his luck and her timing. Turning on his heel he strode back to the Med Bay and was greeted by pandemonium. She fought like a demon possessed. All spitfire, flashing eyes, and flailing limbs. If it wasn't such an inconvenience he would have found it magnificent.

"You can't control one measly breeder?"

Vaako's condescending tone was like a bolt of lightning shooting up their collective asses. Four sets of startled eyes shot to his face giving Aurora the opening she needed. Leg lashing out, her heel connected hard with the chin of the poor Necro unlucky enough to be in striking distance.

Striding over Vaako grabbed hold of both shoulders, fingers digging into her soft flesh. Leaning close to her face he spoke slowly, voice taut with aggravation. "Be. Still." Without taking his eyes from her face his left arm shot out grabbing hold of her wrist as her fist descended toward his face. Gripping her firmly he shook her trying to force eyes gone wild to meet his. "Calm. Yourself."

Heart hammering in her chest Aurora continued to struggle. _Have to get away, God please not again_. Reaching up she grasped the hand restraining her chest.

When flesh met flesh reality dropped away, images crashing into Vaako's mind faster than he could process. Terror and a sick, dark despair greater than he had ever known flowed through him. Aurora's head arched back, another silent scream ripping from her throat. Back and forth his consciousness traveled between what was now and what was then. Voices mumbled words he couldn't understand, cold calculating eyes pierced him as they forced him down onto a table.

Flashing back to the present his voice boomed out "For God's sake sedate her," before he was sucked back down. They were coming at him with that collar. Cold sweat broke across his skin. Frantically he looked around for a means of escaping the inevitable noticing for the first time how small his body was… her body. _Just a child_. Like a horse run beyond exhaustion his body twitched all over, his lungs blowing hard, the exhale loud in this evil place, the stink of fear and the tang of blood sharp in his nose.

Jerking his hand from hers he inhaled sharply. Grasping her chin he forced her eyes to his. Staring into them intently he tried again to break through her panic. "Calm." His tone softer, commanding, seemed to pull her back from the edge. Without taking his eyes from her he nodded at the Med Tech that approached with a syringe. Aurora jumped at the bite of the needle, muscles tensing for another bid at freedom. Vaako, eyes narrowing repeated yet again "you will be calm," his voice compelling in its absolute authority.

_Christ_, he thought as he watched the feral-ness leave her eyes. He didn't let go until he felt the muscles easing under his hands. Vaako never noticed the way his thumb stroked rhythmically over her wrist willing her heart rate to slow. He exhaled heavily when he saw the sedative begin to run its course. Aurora's eyes falling to half mast before finally drifting shut. Turning to the Tech that had entered at the tail end of the shit storm he said simply, "Get that fucking collar off of her," and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still only own Aurora sadly. Everything else still belongs to Universal Studios, but wouldn't it be grand to own Riddick or Vaako, at least for awhile?**

**Chapter 3**

It looked like the flames of Hell were licking at Vaako's feet as he exited the Med Bay. Strong body coiled to run; he forced himself to stride evenly, desperate to maintain some semblance of calm. The pounding of his footsteps acted as a staccato beat to his floundering thoughts, magnifying them. He couldn't afford to be rattled and that shit in the Med Bay had his muscles wound so tight he was on a hair trigger. There was no neat little box he could shove that fucked up experience into, so he pushed it to the back of his mind, concentrating on the in and out of his breathing. _Calm, _his mind intoned. Inhaling slowly, he forced his shoulders to relax and hands to unclench. _Calm, _he made sure the mask was firmly back in place. Finally he felt his control returning. Arriving at the Lord Marshals chambers he rapped his knuckles sharply on the door and waited.

When it slid open, Riddick leaned casually against the frame, blocking the entrance. Head cocked, those silver orbs swept over Vaako becoming shrewd in half a heartbeat.

"Take a seat." The rumble in Riddick's voice made it perfectly clear it wasn't an invitation.

Sighing once, Vaako wondered what the hell had given him away this time, _Perceptive Bastard. _Pacing into the room, he wondered how much he could gloss over without pissing the man off.

Shutting the door behind him, Riddick turned to lean against its frame and watch his First pace a hole into the rug. The man looked downright lost, which was a fuckin first. Vaako normally eased up a bit in here, away from the prying eyes of the Necropolis. _Not enough to get that stick out of his ass,_ Riddick thought ruefully. But today it looked like Vaako wanted to crawl right out of his skin.

When Vaako's pacing had led him back to the chairs for the third time, Riddick decided it was time to end this. "Sit ya ass down, I'm not gonna tell you again."

Startled out of his thoughts, Vaako realized he was standing right in front of the big ass, leather monstrosities Riddick called chairs. It had been a complete shocker the first time he walked into the new Lord Marshals quarters. It wasn't exactly a surprise Riddick had gutted the place obliterating every last trace of Zylaw. The over the top, ostentatious furnishings the former Lord Marshal had favored always struck Vaako as ridiculous. If the snickers of Zylaw's consorts were at all reliable it was safe to say the old Lord Marshal had something to compensate for. Riddick on the other hand seemed to favor a minimalist approach. Utility was everything. He hadn't changed a thing about his physical appearance when he inherited the power and position that came with leading the Necro race. Vaako had assumed Riddick's rooms would be just as spartan and utilitarian as his personal appearance. But those chair's were buttery soft and big enough to swallow Vaako's 6'3" frame whole. Apparently Riddick liked his creature comforts. Unfortunately, that chair no longer seemed like a welcoming place to park his ass. He had the creeping feeling he was going to hate what was to come.

Ass planted, he kept his mouth shut. He wasn't about to make this any easier on Riddick than necessary by volunteering information. _Christ,_ Riddick with more ammunition for his little mind games... _Yeah, that's all I need._

Taking the mulish expression on Vaako's face in stride Riddick dived right in. "So, what the hell crawled up your ass?" It was a struggle to suppress his smirk when he saw the way Vaako's lips compressed.

Keeping his eyes trained just to the left of Riddick's face, Vaako choose his words carefully. "The slave woke up at an inopportune moment."

Riddick's face broke into the smirk he had been holding back. "Just how inopportune are we talking here Vaako?"

"It was before they were finished with her."

Quirking his head to the side, Riddick asked the obvious question. "And why's that inopportune?"

"Because, she came up swinging."

Smirk transforming into a full blown smile Riddick felt his respect for the girl growing. "She's got a hell of a sense of timing. But question is; why'd she come up fighting?"

Minutes passed while he waited for an answer. "Vaako?"

Looking away from Riddick, Vaako finally mumbled, "I couldn't say."

Leaning forward in his chair, eyebrow raised, Riddick voiced a low, rumbling growl of warning. "Who you tryin to bullshit?"

_Christ, _Vaako thought. He really didn't need to try and explain the nitty-gritty of what had gone down in that Med Bay. He still couldn't understand how he ended up dragged down into that nightmare in the first place. Looking Riddick dead in the eye for the first time since he'd come into the room he decided a small piece of the truth was the best he could do.

"It appears she has had some..." Vaako wracked his brain for words to convey what he had seen without encouraging more questions, "unfortunate experiences in the past dealing with Med Bays. She was... disoriented when she first came to."

Riddick seemed to take the answer in stride to Vaako's vast relief. "So I assume she either got her shit together or you sedated her."

Trust Riddick to cut to the heart of things. "I had her sedated"

Standing up with a stretch Riddick gave Vaako one last long look. "Call down to the Med Bay and give instructions to keep her sedated. Last thing we need is for her to cause a scene while we're holed up with the Purifiers."

* * *

Riddick sure knew how to make an impression, sitting up on that throne, leg tossed casually over the side, playing with one of his shivs. The thing flashed in the light as it looped around and around his hand. Vaako had wondered more than once just how many the guy had secreted about his body. When he'd asked, Riddick just smiled that evil looking grin and said nothing.

The Lord Marshal looked completely at ease and more than a little bored. Taking a glance at the gathered Purifiers, Vaako couldn't stop his lip from twitching. However they thought this meeting was going to go down, this was obviously not it. At first it looked like they would present a united front but now they were all just standing there, shifty and nervous, waiting for the Lord Marshal to acknowledge them.

Finally, one stepped from the pack, braver than the rest. Sarin, if Vaako's memory served him. _Not smart Sarin, not smart at all. _Prey animals shouldn't single themselves out from the pack in front of a predator, and Riddick was an apex predator. The poor fucks hadn't figured that out yet.

Drawing himself up Sarin began, voice earnest. "My Lord Marshal, The faith is in disarray with no one to lead them. It is imperative that you appoint a new Head Purifier."

_Ahhhh, here it comes, _Riddick thought. It would be nice if these guys weren't so fucking predictable. This was where the pompous prick would try to distinguish himself from the rest of those damn sheep, all while maintaining that humble pious front._ What a crock of shit._

"Surely there is one among us" the Purifier continued voice strong and sure, "that you feel is worthy of the position." _Cue dramatic pause,_ "Of course I would never dream of presuming..." _Predictable, so damn predictable,_ Riddick thought_._

When Vaako rolled his eyes, shifting impatiently Riddick had to swallow the snort of laughter that welled up in him. It was clear they were of the same mind concerning the Purifier.

Completely unaware his little speech wasn't having the desired effect Sarin continued, "Of course my only concern is for the faith. I fear what will happen without a strong leader, someone unafraid to stand up for the Necromonger way." With this Sarin surreptitiously looked around at his fellow Purifiers as if to underline that he was the only one ballsy enough to speak. "So you see, My Lord, you must not put off choosing a Head Purifier any longer." Any fool could see the bow he gave at the end of his little 'how do you do' was all for show. Sarin was practically choking on his own bile doing it.

"Hmmmmmm" Riddick murmured, his face the picture of earnest contemplation, "and you would be?" He knew damn well who that strutting little peacock was. Sarin had gone out of his way to get noticed the first time they met, and Riddick had noticed alright. It had been all he could do to keep himself from slitting the man's throat just to shut him up. Hell, thinking about it had him caressing the edge of his shiv. At the moment, he just wanted to knock the prick down a notch. With that guy's sense of entitlement and self importance it would burn his ass to be considered unmemorable. _It's almost too easy, _Riddick lamented. The Purifier was fairly bristling and he hadn't really begun fucking with him yet.

"I am Sarin Lord Marshal."

"All right Savin."

It had shocked the shit out of him the first time he caught Vaako smile. It was gone so quick, Vaako's face returning to that emotionless expression he wore like armor, he almost wondered if he'd imagined it. But it had been there, the barest lifting at the corners of Vaako's mouth, a glint of mirth in eyes normally flat and cold. Course, it wasn't like Riddick was in a position to judge. Other than his trademark smirks and the occasional evil grin, he wasn't much for smiling. So it had become a game to see if he could make the unflappable commander lose his shit in front of others.

Apparently Vaako had discovered what Riddick was playing at, because he just raised an eyebrow and compressed those lips as if to say 'you'll have to do better than that.' _Bastard's such a kill joy._

"Sarin, Lord Marshal, my name is Sarin," reiterated the Purifier, his voice betraying his irritation.

"You know Sabin," Riddick said. "You made three mistakes. First, you came in here, slinging this humble servant of the faith bullshit like I don't know you're just a power hungry wanna be."

Stepping down from the throne he circled around the Purifier breathing in deep. He could smell the man's fear, burning acrid in his nostrils and wasn't that some sweet shit? Flashing his teeth in a feral grin he continued. "Second, you don't give me orders... Ever."

Stepping up behind the shorter man he pulled him tight to his chest sliding his shiv gently against that vulnerable skin along the jugular. Whispering in the man's ear he finished. "Third, you ever interrupt me again, I'll fuckin kill you."

Pushing him away, Riddick crossed back to the throne and watched in amusement as Sarin's Adams apple did a little dance like it was trying to figure out if everything was still in working order. With a stiff bow the man slunk back, suddenly eager to blend in with the herd.

Turning his attention to the rest of them, Riddick said, voice even more menacing for its quiet tone "Anyone else got something to say?"_ What a surprise, no takers. Bunch of fuckin sheep._ "I'm only going to say this once so listen up. A Head Purifier will be appointed after I've crossed the Threshold and found out First Hand what all this shit is about. Do I make myself clear?" _That's right, nod fuckers_. "I suggest you remember who you're fuckin with," an evil grin spread across Riddick's face, "or you'll find yourselves with a one way ticket to the Underverse long before your 'due time.'"

Without another look at the dumbstruck Purifiers he strode out, Vaako falling in step at his heels. "Think that'll shut 'em up for awhile?" Riddick's tone was almost hopeful.

Grimacing, Vaako cut his eyes to Riddick. "One would hope. Sarin bears watching. You may have cowed him for now but he lacks the intelligence to learn from his mistakes."

"I'm counting on it," Riddick growled, he had plans for that Purifier. Reaching his chambers he turned to Vaako. "I want a full report when the Techs figure out what the hell that collar is capable of."

"As you command." Striding away Vaako wondered if he'd get a break this time around. _If they value their lives_, _they better have kept her sedated. _

As he watched him walk away, Riddick contemplated Vaako's reaction to Aurora in the Throne room and the way his ass puckered up the moment he started questioning him in his chambers. Like hell he was going to miss whatever showdown happened in the Med Bay. Waiting a few moments to give Vaako a head start, he began his pursuit.

* * *

Walking into the Med Bay for the third time that day, Vaako was pleased to see she was still sleeping. The blood had been cleaned from her face and her robes exchanged for a standard issue hospital gown. He wasn't pleased with how frail she looked lying there. This was not the woman that had taken on The Lord Marshal and fought like a hellcat against four Med Techs.

Tilting his head he walked closer taking time to really look at her. Her hair was lank and dull from sweat. It's color hard to determine. Her skin equally as pale as his own, emphasized the dark shadows under her eyes. His gaze traveled further to the bruise blooming in vibrant colors along her Jaw. Riddick had one hell of a right hook. Continuing his examination, he noticed the hint of veins showing under her translucent skin. Leaning in closer he saw scars running across her arms and showing on her chest where her gown gaped open. Straightening he was struck by how different she was from the old Dame Vaako. From the pale skin that would never be as warm as that rich caramel, to the marring of her flesh, everything was different. His wife had been flawless. There had been nothing to mark the passing of life's hardships upon her body.

"Lord Vaako?"

Pulled from his musing he turned to the Tech standing beside him. "What do you have to report?"

The Tech's excitement was evident the moment he opened his mouth. "I have never encountered anything like it. It's ingenious really. It was designed to interfere with nerve impulses. We haven't been able to ascertain how much control it exerts or exactly how it functions. If we could figure out how to harness this technology..."

Vaako's eyes narrowed on the Tech. "Your job is not to recreate it; your job is to remove it."

"Of course My Lord, unfortunately we haven't discovered a way to safely remove it from the subject."

The Techs obvious enthusiasm made Vaako feel even wearier. "Does it pose a threat at present?"

"We don't believe so sir, in all of our tests we were unable to illicit any responses from the subject. Whatever the control mechanism is, it doesn't seem to be passive."

Vaako felt his finely honed control slipping. "Your orders were to remove it." Struggling to check the menace creeping into his voice he pierced the Tech with the full weight of his regard. "You tried to control her?"

Completely unrepentant the Tech tried again, "My Lord, this technology could be very important to the Necromonger Empire, the possible applications are limitless. I thought it prudent, under the circumstances to see if the breeder could be manipulated while unconscious, things like respiration, pulse, motor function, nothing serious. I am sure the Lord Marshal will agree with my assessment once he is briefed."

Vaako's hand shot out fingers wrapping around the Tech's throat, lifting him into the air. "I suggest you spend more time following orders and less time thinking. You'll live longer."

Mouth opening and closing like a trout the Tech struggled to speak around the hand crushing his throat. "Forgive me... Lord Vaako."

Riddick's voice rumbled from the doorway, "I'd listen to the man if I were you, seems like sound advice..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I still own nothing… of value. Sure Aurora's mine but there is no money to be made off her and no one to lust after her. I'm still terribly sad about it.**

**Chapter 4**

_This whole situation is fucked,_ Vaako thought yet again. Bracing his hands on either side of the view port he struggled with himself. Nothing like staring into the vastness of space to put things back into prospective; space was large and in comparison his shit was small. Grimacing, head tilting to the side, he was forced to admit; insignificant or not in the grand scheme of things, that slave was a problem. A huge one, and he didn't have the first clue what to do about it. _Good thing that bastard's not around to enjoy this._

Hearing the minute change in the slave's breathing as she came awake, he decided keeping his mouth shut and adopting a wait and see attitude was the best course of action. Turning back to his musings he waited for her to make the first move. After a few moments of nothing doing, it became obvious that approach was going to get him absolutely nowhere.

_Maybe the Envoy was telling the truth_. The darker part of him hoped the girl was mute, and that realization had him grimacing yet again. He wasn't about to examine the why's of that thought, so like most shit concerning the girl lying on his couch, it got pushed to the back of his mind. Just another thing in the 'deal with later' category, and if he had his wish, 'later' would never come.

Feeling her eyes on him, he shifted before calling out in what he hoped was a soft tone. "There's food on the table." Silence from the couch was his only answer. _S_o_ much for the convenience of a mute slave, _he thought ruefully rubbing a hand over his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose_._ Just when he was ready to give it up and face the girl a loud rumble broke the quiet of the room. He couldn't keep the corner of his mouth from twitching. _So she speaks… somewhat._

The first thing Aurora noticed when she started to come around was her head throbbing like someone had gone to town on it with a two by four. The next, she was lying on something soft. That had her eyes flying open, despite the protest her head put up, which led to her third realization, and this one was the real kicker; she wasn't in her cell. Barren was a good word to describe that particular slice of Heaven. Small worked too, and this place was neither, so it didn't take a genius to figure out shit was off, way off.

It didn't take Aurora long to realize that her problems went deeper than not knowing where she was. She didn't have the first clue what the hell had happened, either.

Searching the shadows across the way, her eyes were immediately drawn to the man standing there, arms braced against the view port. Broad shouldered, powerfully built, from the back he could be any number of men, but it felt like she should know him. Squinting as he shifted, she saw light glint off the ebony beads adorning his hair. When his voice rumbled out from the darkness that sense of 'knowing' intensified.

Deciding it hadn't been heard the first time, her stomach let out another loud protest making her wince. The noise seeming to echo around the chamber, apparently it never got the memo about discretion being the better part of valor.

Turning at the noise, Vaako looked over to see the slave still rooted to the spot. Lifting his eyebrow, voice low and even he clarified, "Eat."

Seeing his face as the timber of his voice washed over her again, sent everything crashing into place, the Envoy, fighting the Lord Marshal, the struggle in the Med Bay. She could see him leaning over her as the world faded out, those dark eyes piercing deep. '_Get that fucking collar off her.'_ Unbidden, hope flared in her chest. The memory was so damn fuzzy, the edges of reality and dream blurred. Shaking her head to clear it; she felt the weight of the collar bite into her neck. _Good job asshole, of course it was the drugs talking_. Being a glutton for punishment, she reached up to touch the cold metal, letting it knock her ass firmly back into reality. Hope really was a bastard.

Keeping her eyes on the man in the shadows, Aurora stood carefully, taking stock. As her body checked in, she decided to amend her earlier assessment. Apparently that two by four didn't stop with her head; it took a whack at her entire body. How very thorough of it.

Crossing to the table her mind was hit by a huge disconnect. The statement 'there is food on the table,' didn't accurately describe the situation. The table was positively overflowing with the stuff and everything looked like heaven on a plate. Saliva pooled in her mouth as she eyed each offering lovingly. If Hope was a bastard, than Longing was its kid sister… and what a bitch that one was.

Aurora had spent the better part of her life serving the Envoy. There was a twisted comfort to be found in knowing what to expect. New situation, new rules, new tests. _Better safe than sorry, _she thought, sighing inwardly_. _Shooting her eyes back to Vaako she grabbed a thick chunk of hearty bread and backed away. Crouching down with the wall to her back she tore into it with a watchful, ravenous hunger, barely swallowing the moan of pleasure that bubbled up.

Vaako didn't miss the way her hand strayed to her throat, or the cold finality that entered her eyes when she felt the collar. _Its better this way, _he thought. There were no guarantees the Techs would figure out how to get the damn thing off considering they still had their thumbs up their asses trying to figure out how it worked.

The covetous way those eyes passed over the richer offerings, before her hand settled on the simplest fare didn't escape him either. Now that she wasn't drowning in those robes, it was obvious just how painfully thin she was. He wanted to slit the Envoys throat all over again.

As he crossed toward the table and picked up a roast chicken leg, wary eyes followed his movements, fixating on a drop of grease as it snaked its glistening way down his thumb and across his hand.

Moving toward her slowly, he eyed her position on the floor. Curled up in a little ball she seemed to be cowering. It was, he decided, an impressive act. He might have bought it if he hadn't seen her fighting Riddick. Only the tensing of her thighs gave away her flight readiness._ Not bad,_ he thought. _Back guarded but not boxed in. _The first thing a warrior learned when they began their training was how to get their ass handed to them. The second, was to watch their back and avoid getting cornered. If they wanted to keep their ass attached they learned that lesson quickly. Stopping in front of her, he knelt down and held out the meat. "Eat your fill," he ordered quietly.

As soon as her dark gaze rose to meet his, he knew he'd been right. Those eyes had been to Hell and back, survivor's eyes, cautious, world weary and stubbornly defiant. Here was the fighter that took on the Lord Marshal. He didn't know whether or not to be grateful. That helpless look she had going on in the Med Bay had been disturbing to say the least, but weak he could dismiss. This strength just complicated things.

Aurora studied him carefully, looking for signs of an ulterior motive before reaching out to take the chicken. Taking a bite, eyes going half mast, she couldn't have stopped the blissed out expression that crossed her face had she tried. Rich, flavorful, this sure as hell wasn't slave fare. She couldn't remember the last time she had tasted something like this. Eyes narrowing, she considered the man kneeling in front of her, and was struck again by that sense of 'knowing'.

Vaako was fascinated watching her eat. White teeth flashed before they descended, tearing delicately into the flesh. Something deep and primal stirred in him. Unrecognizable at first, it took him a moment to figure out what was doing. When he finally did, he almost dismissed the thought on principle. Damn him, but he liked that she ate from his hand. He liked that she was gaining sustenance from him. He fucking liked it… Disgusted, he stood quickly. _I need to get the hell out of here._

"There is a bathing chamber through the door to your right. Make use of it while I'm gone." Waiting just long enough to watch her nod an affirmative, he made good his escape.

Aurora carefully picked the bone clean of every scrap of meat only hesitating a moment before going for more, this time sampling a little of everything. Finally full, she drew in a deep breath, savoring the sensation, before letting it out on a contented sigh.

It wasn't until she stepped into the bathing chamber that she realized clean clothing was in short supply. Looking down at the hospital gown her lip curled in disgust. The last thing she wanted was a reminder of the Med Bay, but when it came to picking the lesser of two evils, the choice was clear. She'd wear the damn thing until it rotted off her body before she'd even consider strutting around 'his' room naked.

She didn't bother wasting time studying the chamber, just found a towel and got the spray going in the shower, cranking the water up to just this side of scalding. Dropping the gown she stepped in and for the second time that day knew true bliss. The water pressure was like a thousand hands massaging the knots from her sore shoulders. Turning her face into the spray she let her thoughts drift.

Turning, she picked one of the bottles lining a tiled alcove at random. Popping the top, she sniffed the contents carefully. The scent was dark and masculine, clean and herbal, and she was grateful for it. That shit the Envoy used was sickeningly sweet, so cloying it seemed to stick in your nose and cling to the back of your throat.

The bottles weren't cluttered with anything so useless as labels to distinguish shampoo from body wash. She could tell it wasn't conditioner… and that was all. _Eh ,it's all the same shit anyway, _she shrugged philosophically. Squeezing a large dollop into her palm she got to work, scrubbing the dirt and the stench of pain and fear from her body, her mind going on auto pilot, wash, rinse, repeat. Eyes fastened to the wall she methodically worked her way down. She was more than familiar with the train wreck her body had become over the years. There was no point in adding insult to injury by checking out the kaleidoscope of bruises she was now sporting. A good shower was like a good meal, hard to come by. Why ruin it?

Stepping from the shower, wrapping a towel around herself, her mind came back online in a rush. Soft and fluffy, the damn towel was just as luxurious as the meal and the shower_. _She felt it grazing her toes. Glancing back at the hospital gown she was loath to put it on. Looking down, realizing the towel covered more anyway she picked the gown up, resisted the urge to trash it, folded it neatly and laid it on the counter.

Stepping back into the main chamber towel gripped firmly against her she braced herself. When nothing but blessed silence greeted her, relief hit in a rush. Glancing toward the couch she noticed something dark lying across the back that definitely hadn't been there before. Soft material brushed her fingertips as she gathered it up. _A gown… _Aurora didn't know what to think. This whole thing didn't make sense and as much as she had enjoyed the ride up to now, she couldn't help waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Quickly shedding the towel, she drew the gown over her head, appreciating being fully covered once again. Turning mouth dropping open in shock, she finally noticed the other articles of clothing on the couch. _I'll be damned, he provided knickers_. She didn't know whether to be grateful for his thoughtfulness or mortified that he'd given her underwear.

_What is he playing at? _Climbing back up onto the couch, legs tucked under her, she decided this shit was so far out of her range of experience, it was better just to let things come as they may. Easier said than done, but since when did over analyzing things get her anywhere?

_

* * *

_

This is getting old quick,

Vaako thought as he stepped out into the hall, the relief he felt was immediate and staggering._Chased from my own damn room, _irritation followed that thought, intensifying when he realized he'd have to find clothing for her to wear. He couldn't have her traipsing around his quarters in a towel or worse that dirty Hospital gown that barely covered her. Fixing that problem was the work of a few minutes giving him hope things were finally looking up.

She was fed, soon she'd be clean, and now that there was an Initiate's gown waiting for her along with… other items, the clothing problem had been solved, he was good to go. Pulling out his communicator to ascertain the Lord Marshal's where abouts, he thought better of it. There were three places Riddick chose to go on a regular basis, his quarters, the gym, and to visit Kyra. He'd lay money he was in the stasis chambers this time.

Striking out he couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor bastard. Two months and he didn't seem any closer to an answer.

Reaching the stasis chamber, he paused a moment before entering silently, remembering the day they brought her here. After taking care of his Dame he had looked toward the new Lord Marshal, relief and a feeling he didn't recognize as empathy until later swirling through him. Riddick had given him his life, and allowed him to retain a small measure of his self respect. He was opening his mouth before he had a chance to think better of it.

"My Lord, there is a chance she can be saved."

Riddick had turned to him, eyes narrowed and burning with intensity. "Don't play with me Vaako or you'll be joining your wife."

"In this, I would not." Vaako had seen something in Kyra's eyes as she lay dying. It was something he realized then, had never graced his Dame's face. _So that's what love is supposed to look like, _he'd thought. That kind of devotion went beyond death.

"There are stories of people being brought back from the Underverse."

"How?"

Head bowed Vaako truly wished he had an answer." I am not privy to the knowledge my Lord, but perhaps it can be found in the archives."

Turning his head toward the closest Purifier Riddick's voice was harsh. "Is this true?"

Bowing low, the Purifier answered in a serene voice that really grated considering the situation. "It is said Lord Marshal Covu brought his consort back from the Underverse. The specifics are unknown, but perhaps they could be found in the Lord Marshals private journals."

It was something, and that was enough for Riddick. Vaako watched a spark of hope flare in those silver eyes.

Voice booming out Riddick called for a stasis pod, gathering Kyra tenderly into his arms so he could place her in it personally.

_Hope_, Vaako mused, _was a dangerous thing_. God help them all if he had given Riddick false hope.

Mind coming back to the present, he called out in a soft tone. He knew Riddick was aware of his presence. Nothing seemed to get past him, but the solemn air in the room demanded respect. "Have you made progress with the journals?"

Riddick didn't turn toward his First. His eyes stayed fastened to Kyra's face. "Not yet, it's just been more of the same old shit." Covu had been fastidious in his personal logs. Riddick could tell you exactly what the bastard had eaten for breakfast and what he had worn on any given day. Reading that Narcissistic BS just pissed him off, g_uy was way too into his own shit._

"Perhaps I could help shift through the logs for pertinent information."

That earned Vaako a wry smile. "Sure you want to volunteer for that?" Vaako's overly solemn nod gave him away and Riddick's smile became genuine. "Want to get away from the slave that bad?"

_Busted, _Vaako though, deciding blunt honesty would work best. "Yes."

That made Riddick chuckle. "God, you're such a puss. I really am insulted, Vaako."

Bristling, tone scathing, "I am not afraid of her, I would just prefer not to spend more time in her company than necessary."

"See, I don't know about that." Riddick drawled. "You know the saying Vaako, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. Might want to keep an eye on that one, girl's handy with a shiv." _And I'll get to watch you flounder. _

Mouth tightening, Vaako said nothing.

_Fuckin spoil sport, _"Looks like you're getting a little soft if you're scared of a girl. How 'bout we take your pansy ass down to the gym and get a little practice in."

The rumbling growl that came from Vaako's throat was music to Riddick's ears. Striding toward his First he clapped him on the back. "Come on, sooner we get to it, sooner we can have the Med Tech's patching you up."

"I trust they did an adequate job patching up your ribs." Vaako responded, voice deadpan.

_Fucker. _Riddick barely managing to keep the grin hidden by his scowl.

_

* * *

_

What the hell crawled up his ass,

Riddick thought as he dodged another punch. He hadn't seen his First this focused and hell bent on self annihilation since Miss. Priss took a swan dive into eternity. Ducking low under another of Vaako's furious strikes, Riddick came up leading with his left, powering it into the other man's jaw. _That'll leave a mark._ Remembering his earlier fight with Aurora he couldn't help smiling. _Awwww, how sweet, they'll be a matched set._

Vaako had lost control, he knew it. And worse, Riddick knew it,_ the bastard._ They had been at it for an hour and it had done nothing to dull the raging inside him. Seeing a big ass, shit-eatin' grin spread across Riddick's face just pissed him off more. Stepping back, he drew in a ragged breath. "I believe we should call it a night, My Lord."

Vaako despised the dark goggles Riddick wore. By the way his skin crawled; he had a pretty good idea where those silver eyes lay this time. Riddick wasn't just studying him, he was dissecting him.

"Yeah," Riddick finally rumbled out.

When nothing else was forthcoming Vaako felt some of the tension ease inside him. "Then I will bid you a good night."

"Not so fast Vaako."

Those four little words had him tightening all over. _Shit. _Turning back to Riddick he forced his voice to remain neutral. "My Lord?"

"Bring the slave by my quarters tomorrow. I think a meet and greet is in order."

"What time?"

"Well if we're gonna get friendly; we should probably do it over Dinner." Watching Vaako's shoulders ease again Riddick shook his head in amusement, one day in and the girl was already throwing the man completely off balance. The poor guy was practically squirming in discomfort. _Dinner and a show, _Riddick thought with an evil smirk.

Vaako just nodded in agreement his thoughts already lost to matters more important than feeding that guy's appetite for drama, like what the hell he was going to do with the slave tonight. Riddick was right; she was handy with a shiv. In a fight, he wasn't worried. But asleep, what was to keep her from slipping a blade between his ribs. Dame Vaako, as it turned out, had been a stone cold killer. Vaako's lips curled in a derisive snarl at the thought of his beautiful wife bloodying her perfectly manicured hands bumping him off. No, if not Riddick it would have been someone else. She was nothing but a vainglorious coward.

Aurora, on the other hand, was a different beast altogether. Riddick definitely wasn't her first mark. It wasn't a question of whether she killed before but how many times, and in what ways. The Envoy wouldn't have been so confident if she had brought an untried assassin. So what was he going to do with her? There only seemed to be two options. Stick her in a cell, or chain her up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Same general disclaimer... I own nothing**

**Chapter 5**

The choice, it turned out, wasn't much of one at all. He hadn't been able to leave her in the Med Bay, much to Riddick's amusement, so he couldn't just throw her in a cell.

Grabbing what he needed from the armory, he made his way back toward his quarters. The whole day had been one giant cluster fuck, so what were the odds this would go over smoothly?

When he entered, Aurora looked up from where she sat on the couch, eyes immediately going to the restraints dangling from his hand. _That_, she thought sarcastically, _is the sound of the other shoe dropping._

Coming to a stop in front of her, Vaako took a moment to sweep his eyes down her length. The Initiates robes were a hell of an improvement over that hospital gown. Unfortunately that was the end of the improvements, tight from jaw to fingertips; defiant anger lit her eyes on fire. _Can't anything be fucking simple today?_

"Put them on." His tone made it clear it wasn't a request.

Tilting her head slightly she looked at him, eyes narrowing before she vaulted up and over the side of the couch. Rolling, Aurora came up in a crouch, lips curled in a snarl. _Like hell I'll put them on._

Vaako turned slowly, jaw creaking with suppressed irritation. "I will not tell you again."

Bringing her arms up, Aurora rolled her head, cracking her neck, fuck you written all over her face.

_So it's like that, _they thought in unison.

Taking a step toward her, he was equal parts impressed she stood her ground and pissed she didn't have the sense to fear him.

_Anger, _Aurora thought, _is a wonderful thing._ In the back of her mind, she knew she'd be pissing all over herself if she wasn't so fuckin mad. The cold armor cut along the sleek lines of his musculature, cruel mouth tight with anger, and those impossibly dark eyes all screamed menace. _I am so screwed._

Cowards used restraints, weak, pansy ass, cowards. He hadn't exactly seemed the type that needed to tie a person down before going to town on them. _That'll teach you not to go making assumptions,_ she thought bitterly, and he expected her to just put the damn things on and open herself up for that shit. Not. Fucking. Likely. She'd take her beating hands free, fuck you very much. Getting a few licks in before going down was the only way to get any job satisfaction. Raising a hand she mimicked the Lord Marshals earlier gesture and motioned Vaako forward. By the way his eyes widened before narrowing she knew he remembered the exchange.

_Fuckin pathetic, she just called me fuckin pathetic_. Vaako was dumbstruck for a moment before his lips curved into a smirk at her audacity. Relaxing his stance, he cocked his head, assessing. One thing was obvious; she wasn't going to come easy. Tired, sore from sparing, Vaako wanted a hot shower, a long sleep, and a few hours without having to deal with the irritating creature in front of him.

Stepping in quickly, he grabbed her right wrist, pulling her forward as his leg shot out to sweep her feet and bring her down.

_Gotta do better than that big guy, I stopped falling for that one when I was twelve. _Flowing with the pull, Aurora used the momentum to jump up, stepping off the leg sweeping toward hers and sending her knee crashing into his chin. As his head snapped back she grinned in satisfaction, taking advantage of his split second confusion to send her fist into the bruise already darkening his jaw.

Cursing in surprise as he felt her knee connect, followed quickly by her fist, Vaako wrenched her to the side and away from him, hand squeezing her wrist with crushing force. Kicking the back of her leg he sent her crashing to her knees before cranking her arm up behind her until her shoulder protested at the strain.

_Mother Fucker,_ she though. It was fuckin déjà vu. Snapping her head back she heard a satisfying crunch as it connected with his nose. His muffled curse was icing on the cake.

Jacking her shoulder up even higher Vaako placed his knee into her back forcing her all the way to the ground.

The sound of metal connecting with metal, as the restraint snapped shut was like a death knell in her ears. Forcing her breathing to remain even she focused her mind. _At least I hurt him first, _she tried to reassure herself. The moment he walked in with those restraints she had known it would end this way. Brute force or the collar, one way or another she'd be kissing the ground while she was trussed up like a Christmas turkey. But not without a fight, the day she let that shit happen was the day she might as well lay down and die.

Vaako had always appreciated the way purification dulled physical pain but looking down at the slave once again lying at his feet, he realized it was a Goddamn public service. It was the only thing keeping what was left of his waning control intact as the blood trickled from his nose and slid across his lips. Throwing her in one of those cold, dark cells was starting to look like a good option._ Definitely time to get some sleep_.

Hefting her up, marching her over to the couch, he pushed her face down on the cushions, securing her bonds to the couch's stout leg. Like everything in his chambers, it was big and heavy. Unless she was an escape artist, with those restraints, he could rest easy.

"Sweet dreams" he called voice soft and dark. Wiping the blood from his face, he stalked out.

_

* * *

_

Fucker needs to die,

Riddick though irritably. Sarin took Riddick for a fool, an assessment that had cost many an asshole their lives.

As soon as he'd gotten Jack settled into the stasis chamber and had her pod keyed to his authority only, he'd had the Techs transfer access to the archive records to his quarters. He wanted to know who was accessing what, and for the first time in his life, records were working for and not against him. That slimy bastard had been making a lot of trips. If the dumb fuck hadn't avoided the place like the plague in the past, he wouldn't have thought much of a Purifier going to the archives once or twice a week. Unfortunately for Sarin, in the ten years he'd been a purifier, he had only visited the archives three times which made that whole 'for the faith' speech he'd given that day even more insulting. _At least The Holy Man believed the shit he was slinging_.

Gazing back at Jack through the glass, he forced his mind to empty of all the Necro bullshit floating around, focusing his mind on the first time he'd seen her again. She'd been magnificent; twisting the chain around her arm, muscles flowing fluidly. That combination of sexy and deadly had his beast rumbling in appreciation. It was like being punched in the gut and the dick at the same time. This was his Jack. She wasn't supposed to be… beautiful. Until that moment, she'd been a bald-headed little pain in the ass. _Fuck me._

Unwillingly, he thought of the last time he'd seen her as a kid. Ruffling the short tufts of hair sprouting wildly all over her head, he'd laughed roughly when she asked to borrow one of his shivs.

'_Come on Riddick, it's getting too long'_.

'_Use a razor, that's what they're for.'_

'_What the fuck? You want me to bleed out?'_

He'd pulled his favorite from the sheath at the small of his back, handing it over with a smirk. _'Have at it kid'_ he'd called on his way out the door. Smiling happily she'd hugged it to her chest like he'd bestowed fuckin diamonds on her.

It had killed him, it really did, that look of trust as he bullshitted her. But he'd needed to be convincing or he would have found her hidden away in the air vents aboard his ship when they were too far out to just turn around. She'd been resourceful and tricky as hell when she was a kid, but for all that, she was too damn naive and trusting for her own good, and wasn't he just the worst kind of bastard for exploiting that.

As he'd handed over his favorite blade, he found himself praying to the Holy Man's God that she would never need to use it. But since when did God answer the prayers of a man like him? Looking at a face grown cold and still in death, it seemed the answer to that question hadn't changed.

The Holy Man might have been right, maybe she had needed him, but it was the wrong time, the wrong circumstances, and the wrong damn universe. Lifting a hand to the glass he traced it along the contours of her jaw slowly, remembering the feel of her skin against his hand, warm and vibrant.

Growling deep in his throat he forced himself to turn away and seek out his bed.

* * *

Punching his pillow in aggravation, Vaako tried rolling onto his side. Bad enough she had ruined his shower. The moment he stepped through the door and saw that damn hospital gown folded neat as you please, lying on his counter he knew the rest of his night was bound to be as fucked as his day. Balling it up and trashing it, he leaned down, arms braced, armor creaking under the strain and tried to figure out when exactly he had lost control of the situation. Having no answer to that, the shower did little to relax him.

Now, she was ruining his sleep. The breathing coming from the other room grated on his nerves, keeping him on edge. _At least she doesn't snore. _He thought sardonically._ Thank God for small mercies. _Flopping onto his back once again, he gave up any pretense of ignoring the problem in the other room. Her reaction to the restraints baffled him. She couldn't have honestly believed he'd leave her free to roam unchecked through his quarters, or the Basilica. _Whatever the problem, _he decided grimly,_ she's gonna have to learn to deal. _There would be no repeats of the night's performance.

Taking in a deep breath, stretching his long frame out, shoulder popping, back arching, he let out a groan. Giving it up, he let the rhythm of her breathing, soft and steady, seep into him. It really was relaxing in an odd way, not that he'd ever cop to it. As sleep finally claimed him, he hoped she'd calm down by the time morning came. That last thought made his lip twitch, calm, didn't seem to be in that one's vocabulary.

* * *

Riddick was not avoiding his quarters. Now that Zylaw's shit had been cleaned out, there was nothing wrong with the place. It was spacious, comfortable, suited most of his needs, hell he kind of liked it. No, it was the bed. That piece of shit had been getting less and less welcoming as the weeks dragged on, seeming to mock him in the stillness.

_You can't miss what you've never had, _he reminded himself for what seemed the thousandth time as he trudged into the bedroom, pulled the sheets back and climbed in. Rolling onto his side he looking at the wide empty expanse spread out in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Same disclaimer as always, I don't own TCOR, Riddick or Vaako but I take solace in their smexiness**

**Sorry it has been so long. Thank you to all those that reviewed the last chapter. Your support got me through rough times that might have kept me from writing. **

**Chapter 6**

When the familiar rap of his First's knuckles sounded, Riddick grinned in anticipation. Opening the door, striking the kind of casual pose he knew pissed Vaako off, he took in the man's battered face, tight lips, and tense jaw before swinging his eyes to the girl, noting the new metal she was sporting.

Without moving from the frame he drawled, voice lazy, "You're late."

"There was a problem at the armory." Vaako responded, face remaining impassive.

_I just bet there was, _Riddick thought. "So you're telling me, cause you can't handle a little girl, I've got to eat cold food?"

Eyes flicking to the girl in question, Riddick caught the evil grin that flashed across her face. Split second and it was gone, but man was it fuckin beautiful. _Girl's got spunk, and she's pissed,_ this was going to be better than he'd hoped. Stepping away from the door so they could enter, Riddick couldn't keep the evil smile from spreading across his face.

As far as Vaako was concerned, that little comment was too close to the mark for comfort. Eyes narrowing, he tried to figure out whether it was just a lucky shot in the dark, or if the man actually knew what had gone down. Guess or not, that grin made one thing abundantly clear, this wouldn't be the relaxing meet and greet he'd hoped for, and unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, the little witch had actually smiled at Riddick. Nope, he was definitely fucked.

Looked like Riddick would be indulging in his favorite past time tonight. _At least he's in good company, _Vaako thought dryly. Somehow, being mute didn't stop the slave from doing one hell of a hack job on his ego when he least expected it. The little side trip to the armory was just case in point, and to think the morning had started with such promise.

Walking in he'd been relieved to see she didn't possess Riddick's skill set with restraints. That would have been… an unfortunate complication. Taking the time to study her closely, he'd noticed the bruising under her eyes had actually darkened from the day before. Obviously she hadn't slept well, and wasn't that always a mood killer. Riddick, damn him, popped in to his mind to mock him from a distance, '_Wish in one hand, shit in the other Vaako_', snorting, Vaako decided the saying was accurate, _so much for hope_.

Her eyes, when she finally looked at him had been dark and flat, whatever he'd been expecting, that nothingness wasn't it. _Might as well be dealing with Riddick's goggles._

Undoing the restraints he readied himself for another fight. Instead she sat up slowly, rubbing her wrists and working her way up the muscles of her arms and over her shoulders. Looking back up at him, eyes still flat, she gestured to the bathroom, and that was all. Nodding dumbly, he'd stared after her before pacing restlessly around his quarters trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. She continued to throw him off balance and he didn't like it.

With the meal, came texts from the archives accompanied by a note written in Riddick's lazy scrawl. '_Figure out what Sarins' up to_.' Snorting at Riddick's usual lack of clarity, Vaako crushed the note, eyeing the stack of books dubiously. A smart man would be up Riddick's ass trying to figure out how to get Kyra back, not doing clandestine research. But Sarin wasn't a smart man.

Riddick didn't do things without a very clear purpose in mind. Unfortunately, Vaako couldn't decide if this was a show of faith, a test, or just another way for Riddick to fuck with him. He'd offered help last night, albeit for the wrong reasons, and for all intents and purposes, Riddick had turned him down. Looking from the books to the slave, he was leaning toward the third option. Having them sent to his room made sure he couldn't get away while he 'helped,' _sly bastard. _It was a neat bit of maneuvering and Vaako was actually impressed. Unfortunately, figuring out what Sarin was up to from a pile of seemingly random Necro texts would be tedious at best.

After they ate, Aurora cleared the table and resumed her seat on the couch, legs tucked up under her. If he didn't look at her, it was easy to forget she was even there as he poured over the texts. Riddick would be disappointed to know his plan backfired Vaako thought smugly.

The whole day had been relatively peaceful. That alone should have warned him it wouldn't be smooth sailing when she found out what he had planned. It wasn't that he had any illusions that she'd just go along with the program. He'd just been hoping she'd accept it… with a minimal amount of persuasion.

When the notification came that the modifications had been made to the restraints, he checked the time. There would be just enough to get them before meeting with the Lord Marshal. Gesturing for her to follow him, he watched her rise slowly eyeing him warily.

When they reached the armory's outer room, curiosity was shining in her eyes. When the tech walked in holding the modified grav-restraints he saw that curiosity die a quick, violent death.

Taking the cuffs in hand he carefully inspected the leather lining, feeling for rough edges. When he had removed the restraints this morning he had been displeased to see bruises covering her wrists. Giving the cuffs another once over he nodded his head in satisfaction.

"This can be as easy or as difficult as you choose to make it," he said, voice carefully modulated.

Vaako was no expert at lip reading but he was pretty sure she had just mouthed 'fuck you.'

_The hard way it is then. _Leaping for her, he decided against a gentle take down. Crashing into her he sent them both sprawling to the floor. Grappling, he dodged the fist aimed at his nose, grabbing her arm mid-air and directing it back to the floor. Shifting up, he placed his leg over it to hold her down as he reached for her other arm, snapping the cuff over it.

Deciding it was demonstration time, he activated the gravity field watching shock and rage transform her face as her arm was sucked to the floor. Smirking, he took the opportunity to snap the other cuff into place.

Leaning down close to her ear he whispered. "There will be no repeats of last night."

The sweet smile she shot him was the only warning he got before her knee sailed up into his crotch, driving the air out of him in a huff. _I'm gonna kill her; _he thought as he rolled away, gasping in a breath as nausea and pain rolled over him in waves.

* * *

The meal was cold Aurora noted, but it was still some of the best food she had ever eaten. The company though, was making her antsy as hell. The Lord Marshal grinned like a cat with cream and Vaako glowered like he wanted to kill someone but couldn't decide whether to start with the Lord Marshal or her. She didn't know which man made her more nervous.

Leaning back in his chair Riddick stretched, lacing his fingers behind his head, biceps bulging. Cocking his head he looked Vaako over. "That jaw is coloring up nicely," he said with a devilish air. "But I don't remember catching you in the nose."

"You didn't." Vaako bit out tersely.

Riddick watched as amusement flashed through Aurora's eyes, and decided to play dumb. "Then who did? Come on Vaako, you can tell me." Grinning hugely he added, "Tell me and I'll beat 'em up for you."

The huffing coming from Aurora had Vaako cutting his eyes toward her. "You are not helping matters" he hissed.

Apparently getting clocked by a girl had burned Vaako's ass. _That explains the new restraints_. Seemed like overkill to him, but it was a hell of a talking point. "You know Vaako" he began slowly "next time you want to get a girl something nice" with that he nodded to her restraints, "make sure the bracelets match the necklace." Giving his First a wink he smiled. "Girls like shit like that. Makes them feel pretty."

Now they were both glaring at him. _Don't I feel special?_

Turning his attention to the girl he decided to get down to business. Giving her a shrewd look his eyes flicked to the collar. "You weren't born mute were you?"

A shake of the head was all he got for a no.

"So it's the collar?"

This time Aurora looked at Vaako briefly before nodding an affirmative at Riddick. _What the hell is she looking at him for?_

"Can you read?"

Another nod in the affirmative… This yes, no shit was getting old quick.

"Do you remember how to speak?"

Puzzled eyes flashed to his, head tilting slightly like he was crazy before she mouthed 'yes.'

"Well thank Christ, one sided conversations bore the shit out of me." Leaning lazily against the arm of his chair, Riddick twirled the blade of a shiv against his knee.

Mouth opening and closing in shock Aurora couldn't gather her thoughts quickly enough. 'You read lips?'

Twisting his lips up in a smirk, he tapped the side of his head with the blade. "What do you think?"

Blinking in surprise, she shook her head. 'You want a conversation with me?' The look on Aurora's face was incredulous.

"Yeah," Riddick rumbled out, as far as he was concerned it was end of story on that line of questioning.

Placing her hand on the table she leaned slightly closer. 'Why?'

"Why not," He responded exasperated. As soon as her mouth opened, he cut her off, "Don't answer that, I can guess your answer, and it'll just piss me off."

Aurora's face beamed at his answer.

Vaako's head had been wiping back and forth during the exchange. He wasn't shocked Riddick could read lips. That shit could keep a man alive in prison. What shocked him was the surge of jealousy he felt seeing her smile for someone else.

Dragging his thoughts back to the conversation at hand he realized they had lapsed out of the simple one word answers he could follow and he was left trying to guess what she said by Riddick's responses. He resented the hell out of that. The smirk Riddick sent his way without breaking stride in the conversation told him the man knew it.

"What did the Envoy hope to accomplish?"

'You keep what you kill.' Aurora said simply.

"Yeah, I get that, but that would have put you in charge, not her"

She simply motioned to the collar.

"How much control did she have?" Riddick asked leaning forward, suddenly completely serious.

Shooting her eyes once again to Vaako, Aurora hesitated before answering, 'almost absolute.'

_Why does she keep looking at him?_ Suddenly the pieces clicked and he could have kicked himself, so control was transferable, and she didn't know whether Vaako had it or not.

Deciding that conversational gem would have to wait till Vaako was absent. Riddick changed his line of questioning to something more entertaining.

"So is Vaako as much of a tight ass in his quarters as he is here?"

Priceless, the look on both their faces was absolutely priceless. "You know, don't answer that one either, I think I already know." He said with a huge smile.

Leaning forward, he gave her a conspiratorial wink, "so what'd you do to get him so riled up?"

The warning growl that burst from Vaako's throat, and the nervous look Aurora cast his way, just peaked his interest. _Oh, this is gonna be good._

Standing abruptly, Vaako bit out, "I believe it is time to retire, I bid you good night My Lord." Grabbing Aurora by the arm he marched her to the door pushing her out before she could mouth a word.

Riddick grabbed Vaako's shoulder stopping him before he could follow Aurora out the door. "What's doing with the restraints Vaako?" He rumbled out softly so she wouldn't hear. "Slave collar wasn't enough?"

"Would you prefer I throw her in a cell?" Vaako's voice growled equally low, making it perfectly clear he didn't want to have this conversation.

_What's the matter Vaako? Don't want to talk about it… tough shit._ Eyeing his First he finally responded with a snort and a shake of the head. "Hardly, but that doesn't mean you have to tie her up."

"Then you sleep with her; see if she's as handy with a blade as you claim she is."

_Really Vaako, you make this too damn easy sometimes. _Voice oozing repressed sexuality, Riddick moved to look past Vaako at the woman in question. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." Biting his lower lip, as his eyes swept her from top to bottom, he let out a low, rumbling growl. Turning back toward Vaako, he smirked at him. "I'll just have to make sure she's too… tired to try anything before I go to sleep."

Vaako knew what Riddick was doing; the bastard had barely looked at another woman since Kyra died. Knowing this was just another of the man's sick mind games didn't stop the surge of rage that welled up inside him at the thought of Riddick taking his woman… _Christ, my woman? She's a slave._

Catching Riddick's knowing smirk just made it worse. He wanted to punch something, preferably Riddick's smug-ass face. Forcing his hands to unclench and his voice to remain low he growled "Fuck you," biting out each word.

Turning on his heel, the sound of Riddick's deep rumbling laughter mocked him the entire way to his quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick, I don't own Vaako... more's the pity. I only have a claim on Aurora**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It meant more than you know. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to my regular standards. I'm trying to get back on the horse so to speak and there's no time like the present. I'll fix anything needing fixing when I'm back in the swing of things.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Vaako paced restless and agitated, Riddick's words and mocking laughter echoing in his mind. The night had been a revelation of sorts… he was losing his damn mind. That was the only logical explanation for his response to the creature lying in the other room. Passing the doorway separating them he once again fought the urge to cross the threshold and watch her sleep. It was a losing battle and he knew it. Gritting his teeth on the third pass he gave it up and stepped into the other room.

Standing in the shadows he watched her. Curled into a ball, hands fisted under her chin she looked impossibly young and fragile. Lip twitching at that last thought, he heaved a sigh. Fragile didn't get you a busted nose and sore groin.

Stepping closer, he took advantage of the opportunity to study her. Searching in vain for the reason he felt such conflicting impulses. Half of him wanted to get the hell out of there and the other half… well he wasn't willing to consider what the other half wanted.

Realizing the girl was shivering in her sleep made him… uncomfortable. Telling himself he was merely seeing to his properties wellbeing, he crossed to the trunk at the foot of his bed, grabbed a thick blanket and draped it across her. Letting his hand linger for the briefest moment where it lay on her shoulder. Allowing himself to succumb to weakness, he gave into the impulse to touch. _Just this once, _he thought as he brushed his fingers along her jaw lightly, soaking in the feel of her soft skin. The sigh she let out as his hand traversed her skin gave him pause. Shifting in her sleep, she pulled the blanket closer letting out another sigh the tension easing from her body.

* * *

Once again, Aurora found herself glancing at the pale figure striding down the hall beside her. Since the morning she'd woken to find that blanket draped over her, an uneasy truce had settled between them. She kept her distance and he kept his; which would have worked out great if it weren't for the Lord Marshal's little games. The way those predatory silver eyes passed over her, smirk curving sensual lips... it didn't take a genius to figure out the man was fucking with them and enjoying every second of watching them squirm.

Sighing, she tried once again to figure out what it was about Vaako that seemed to draw her. She'd been aware of his presence from the moment she stepped into the throne room. She had 'felt' him... Christ, even thinking about it had her head spinning. None of it made sense. How can you feel drawn to someone you've never seen before? But drawn she'd been and it was that unexpected feeling that forced her eyes from the floor in the first place. There was something there, something indefinable. He was striking enough she supposed with an inward shrug. Hell, it would be a comfort to say it had been his looks that drew her. Then she could dismiss the whole thing. But it wasn't, so she couldn't, and once again she was back to square one.

Turning her attention to the Lord Marshal prowling down the hallway in front of them she could barely restrain her snort. What that man did was worse than strutting. Pure animal grace and male arrogance... the combination had a devastating affect on the women watching him pass and that cocky bastard knew it. Knew it… and didn't seem to care.

The warning when it came was like a whisper against her mind. Steps faltering, her eyes darted around trying to find the source of her foreboding. Nothing seemed out of place at first glance but she couldn't shake the feeling creeping slowly up her spine. Sweeping her eyes around again, she caught sight of Riddick cocking his head to the side as if he were listening for something. _Shit, that's not a good sign. _The feeling something was off intensified as they continued down the hall approaching the arching balconies overlooking the throne room. As they passed under, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, the whispered warning becoming a scream in her mind. Instinct had her whipping around in time to see a Necromonger jumping from the balcony towards Vaako, knife raised, murderous intent twisting his features into a vicious scowl.

Throwing herself into Vaako and knocking him back, she grabbed desperately at the man's wrist as the knife descended, trying to deflect the blow. _Fuck me_, she thought feeling the knife sink deep into her flesh.

Roaring in anger the Necromonger pulled the blade free, back handing the infuriating woman, sending her skidding across the floor.

Turning, Vaako saw the knife raise, blood spraying off it in a crimson arc as Aurora sailed past. Forcing his eyes from where she landed, he turned to face the attacker.

"You think to challenge me Toal?"

"Challenge Vaako?" Toal's voice was mocking. "Challenges are for the worthy. I'm here to put you down."

Tilting his head to the side, Vaako allowed a self deprecating smile to pass his lips "worthy indeed."

It had been inevitable his position as First among Commanders would be challenged. Hell, he'd expected that challenge to come long before now but he had never suspected Toal. He'd thought the man had a better sense of self preservation than this. As many times as they'd spared during training the man had never come out on top. _A fool and a coward,_ he mused shaking his head as he slipped his own blade free.

"So you would be First?" Vaako asked casually, loosening his stance. Flicking his eyes toward the blood dripping off Toal's knife Vaako clenched his hand around his own blade struggling to maintain control. "You are a fool Toal" he murmured, voice deceptively soft.

"I will be First" Toal responded arrogantly. Rushing Vaako, he had only a second to register his mistake before he felt the bite of Vaako's blade sliding across his throat.

Vaako held Toal tight against his chest feeling triumph and disgust pulse through him as the man bled out. "You would be First Toal, and so you are" he whispered into the man's ear. "But just the first to die and you die a coward's death."

Letting the man drop, Vaako addressed the Necros ringing the site. "Anyone else feel the need to challenge my position?" he asked voice harsh as he stared them down. One by one they all looked away.

Vaako moved with such fluid grace Riddick had to admit he was almost impressed. Grabbing the man's arm and using his momentum against him, he'd forced him around sliding up behind Toal with practiced ease and slitting his throat before the poor bastard knew what'd happened to him. The way the man's eyes widened in shock, mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak past the blood bubbling out made Riddick grin.

Turning from the mess lying at his feet Vaako saw Riddick standing causally over Aurora, arms crossed over his chest, expression somehow managing to convey boredom and amusement all at once.

Propped up against the wall, the girl sat hand pressed to the wound on her shoulder. Taking in her pale face and the blood seeping through her fingers Vaako's mind ground to a halt.

"She'll live" Riddick drawled, amusement winning out at the dumbstruck expression on his First's face.

"Why?" Vaako's voice scraped out. His throat tightening up as he strode over to them.

Dark weary eyes rose toward his briefly before darting away. _Why?_ She thought… such a simple question but there was no simple answer. So much blood stained her hands...so much guilt. She couldn't let Vaako die the way so many of her marks had.

Kneeling in front of her, Vaako grabbed Aurora's chin forcing her to face him. "Why?" he demanded again voice harsh.

'He had no honor' she replied after a moment's pause, expression distant.

Looking toward Riddick, he waited for the other man to translate, but Riddick just continued looking at the girl speculatively. "Well?" Vaako barked out impatiently.

Flicking his eyes briefly toward his First, Riddick smirked. "You guys really need to learn to communicate; this go between shit is gettin old."

"What did she say?" Vaako ground out, frustration rising.

"She said he had no honor" Riddick replied deadpan, look going from speculative to assessing as he leveled his eyes on Vaako. Watching as the poor fuck struggled to absorb the significance of that statement. Turning away with another shake of his head he called over his shoulder "I'll have medical supplies sent to your quarters..."


	8. Chapter 8

**I still don't own the rights to Riddick or Vaako... and I'm still terribly sad about it.**

A warning to the minions lurking... The Overlord is watching, paddle in hand.

Those who don't know who the Overlord is should check out Ooman by Blacktalon117. If you see the description and think "there's no way they pull this off" then you will have thought exactly what I did and there in lies the brilliance of that story.

Thanks for the support and inspiration, now lets keep this party train rolling...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_He had no honor. _Vaako had known the moment those words left Riddick's mouth they'd be bouncing around in his head for a long time to come. They just added a whole new dimension to the complication sitting in front of him.

She'd looked so fuckin lost sitting there, staring out into the distance... If he'd had a heart he would have said it was breaking watching those dark eyes cloud over, lost to everything and everyone.

Those eyes had become his favorite fascination. Expressive without even tryin... He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it, but they changed colors like a barometer for her moods. And going by the dark hue she was sporting, wherever she'd retreated to in her mind this time, he'd bet his left nut it wasn't full of puppies and rainbows. Dark eyes, dark memories... Not for the first time Vaako wondered what color her eyes would be if she were actually happy.

Without giving himself a second to think about the why's of what he was doin, Vaako scooped her up into his arms. Why, he'd learned, was a messy question with messy answers better left alone unless you wanted to tear down every defense you'd come to depend on. It wasn't like she couldn't make the walk back to their quarters on her own. So the way he was cradling her ever so gently against his chest… epitome of messy.

Feeling like the pussy Riddick kept calling him; he blocked the thoughts before they could fully form. He wasn't prepared to admit he even wanted her in his arms and wanting didn't come close to what he was feeling. He needed it after the shit that had just gone down, needed her weight to ground him. Needed her warmth seeping into him to remind him she was alive... Or was it to remind him that he was, cause he'd been cold and dead inside for the longest time.

The trip to his quarters didn't take nearly as long as he would have liked, making him realize what a selfish prick he really was. She was bleeding and he wanted to keep her in his arms a little while longer. Just a moment… just enough time to soak it all in and imprint it on his memory. Depositing her on the couch he had to tamp down on the disappointment rushing through him as he let her go. Messy, messy. It was just one messy-ass, goat fuck of a situation.

He'd kept his word over the weeks and hadn't touched her once since that night. But doin and thinking were two separate beasts weren't they? So he'd replayed that moment in his mind over and over, remembering the feel of her skin and that brief flash of warmth. Wishing it had lasted longer, wishing he'd never given in to the impulse in the first place. The restraint and the want making his hand twitch in remembrance every time he thought about it.

Unfortunately, Riddick seemed to be some kind of mind reader. Freaky was the only word to describe the way that man seemed to notice everything, even those fucking hand twitches. Shrewd silver eyes tracking his movements carefully, that predatory smirk hovering close to the surface every time Aurora passed a little too close to Vaako. It was like the man was waiting for something.

Deciding now was as good a time as any to get a look at what the damage was, Vaako dropped down on his haunches in front of her. Reaching up, his hand hovered above hers. Thinking about that fateful trip to the Med Bay he decided nice and easy was the way to go. Keeping his tone calm and even, he called her name so she wouldn't snap out of the twisted memories and come up fighting again.

Dark eyes locked on him as soon as her name registered and he was relieved to see that murky distant look dissipating. But by the confusion in her eyes it was clear she still wasn't all there.

"I need to see how deep it is." Vaako murmured softly, still careful with the slow and easy routine.

Aurora just tilted her head like she wasn't following a word of it.

Sighing, he decided to just shut up and do. Looking down, he closed the distance remaining between their hands, wrapping his fingers around her wrist, tugging gently to pull her hand clear. The hiss of Aurora's indrawn breath dragged his eyes back to her face like a magnet.

Apparently the pain of removing the pressure she'd been applying did a reboot on her system because her eyes were once again sharp and focused, and staring straight at him. Sharp and focused, but still just two deep dark wells… made a man wonder if it wouldn't have been better if she'd stayed in la-la land till he was done.

Just as he reached forward to inspect the damage, an imperious pounding sounded against his door. Only one person would have the nerve to knock like it was a demand, so with a sigh of resignation he replaced her hand and stood to answer.

As soon as the door opened, The Lord Marshal brushed past Vaako speaking as he went. "You know, for the advanced people you make yourselves out to be your medical equipment is shit." Riddick had been a little shocked to see what the offerings had been. Maybe in retrospect he shouldn't have been, all things considered. Those cold Necro bastards weren't supposed to feel much pain and hell; he'd patched himself up with far less. He just didn't like having to patch her up like this. The similarity she bore to his Jack meant she deserved better. That piss poor Med Bay was going to get an overhaul immediately. There was no fucking way if he got Jack back he'd settle for this shit if she ever got injured. _Needle and thread for Christ's sake_. Girl had plenty of scars and now she'd have another.

"How are your sewing skills?" he asked Vaako causally as he continue into the room leaving Vaako standing by the door, that dumbfounded expression firmly back on his face.

"Sewing skills my Lord?" Vaako asked weakly.

Apparently dumfounded hadn't just made its way on to Vaako's face, it was leeching out of his voice. Taking a moment Riddick gestured to where Aurora sat on the couch. "That's going to need to be stitched up and since we can't take her to the Med Bay and have them do it, I'm gonna ask you again. How are your sewing skills?"

"I don't sew." The man finally answered.

Grunting at Vaako's response, Riddick finished making his way to Aurora, placing the supplies he'd brought with him down beside her. _Guess we're in luck I'm such a good little sewer then, _he thought sardonically. All those years on the run patching up his own shit were going to come in handy. Doctors were an exposure he'd never had the luxury of. Ironic he was lording it over a floating fortress, thousands of soldiers at his beck and call, relatively safe for the first time in years, and he still had shit medical supplies to work with.

Pulling his shiv, he reached for her and got a kick out of the way Dumb Ass started across the room like he was going to pull a little slice and dice of his own on the girl. Looking up at his First and flashing him a big innocent 'what,' he had to work hard to suppress the grin fighting to get free as Vaako stumbled to a halt. That man had some serious protective instincts when it came to the girl. His refusal to cop to any of it was entertaining as hell, but if the man didn't get his head out of his ass soon, Riddick was going to have to help with the removal process. Knowing Vaako it would take more than a gentle nudge to get the asshole movin in the right direction. _Yeah... who's the bigger asshole, the blind man or the hypocrite? _Riddick thought wearily. God, he just wanted Jack back... just wanted her, and that was all he could cop to at the moment. He had no idea what he'd do with her if he ever managed to get her back.

Riddick wasn't sure what he felt toward Vaako. He was loath to use the word friendship because he didn't do friends. Easier to say he owed the guy for Jack, and beating some sense into the man to make him see reason was just paying off a debt... and having a little fun while he was at it.

Sliding the blade under the collar of the gown he sliced through the material easily. Looking at Aurora's pale face and blue lips he considered what he knew about the girl. He was willing to bet it was a far cry more than Vaako did. That man was too blinded by his own guilt and hatred over Miss. Priss to see anyone clearly. The girl might be a killer but she was no murderer. The quiet moments when she thought no one was looking had given him his first clue. It was always the same. Those haunting eyes that reminded him so much of Jack would turn inward and they never seemed to like what they saw. If he had to take a stab at it, he'd say he was looking at self loathing in it's purist form.

She had wanted to fail that day in the throne room. She had wanted to die. It'd taken him awhile to figure it out, and priding himself on his observation skills he'd felt like a dick for missing it. But watching that soul deep self loathing day after day gave it away. Those eyes hadn't just been warning him in the throne room. They'd been begging him to release her and in a way he had. But only from that bitch of an Envoy, not from the thoughts plaguing her every second of everyday.

Today's little fiasco hadn't been about fulfilling her death wish. It was pure instinct driving her. Sure some of it was tied to her past, but with the way her eyes followed Vaako day after day he knew it was more than that. The girl probably didn't understand her motivations and Vaako would remain clueless till he grew a set and faced his past, but Riddick had the advantage of distance. She was just like his Jack, innocence stolen and tainted. Different circumstances but the outcome was the same. Somehow without realizing it he'd picked up another stray.

_What a fucked up trio we make, _Riddick thought in disgust. Each torturing themself with a past they couldn't change. Logically there was no reason to dwell. You move on, you deal, you put it behind you where it belongs and you never bring it back out unless it's to remind yourself not to make the same fucked up mistake again. But Jack wasn't a past he could let go of. He didn't even know how to try and wasn't that some fucked up shit? So Riddick embraced the pain, pulling it deep cause aching over what had happened to Jack almost made him feel human again. That was the funny thing about pain. Sometimes it was the only thing that let you know you were still alive.

Pulling the rent material aside, he chuckled at the rumble that echoed through the room. Apparently Dumb Ass wasn't just protective, he was territorial. Riddick could respect that. If their positions were reversed he'd be palming his shiv. But he was here to play nurse not cop a feel, so Vaako could just settle his ass down. Whether Vaako was willing to admit it or not Aurora was taken and Riddick had always been a firm believer in the old saying you don't shit where you eat.

"Alright ladies lets get this show on the road" Riddick quipped reaching for the syringe sitting on top of the rest of the medical supplies.

Aurora's eyes had retreated inward again after she'd seen what he was carrying so he directed his next question to Vaako. "Local or a local mixed with a sedative?"

"You brought both?" The man asked incredulous.

"I like to come prepared." Riddick responded with a shrug.

Something had told him sedating her might be in everyones best interest. Just cause he was such a domestic with a needle didn't mean he needed her ruining all his hard work if she got back with the program before he was done and tore the stitches. Didn't take a genius to realize she was was stuck in that fucked up past of her's.

Clearing his throat, Vaako moved closer until he was hovering right over Riddick's shoulder. "Using the sedative would be best."

_What do you know, great minds think alike, _Riddick thought sliding the needle he was holding deep into her vein and depressing the plunger. Other than a slight jerk of the arm he was holding she didn't let on she knew what was doin. Watching her muscles ease as she slid back against the couch, eyes going half mast, he didn't reach for the supplies till that tormented look left her. _Nothing better than floating on a big cloud of 'don't give a fuck' to make the medicine go down._

Flushing the wound, he squeezed some of the ointment he'd found inside it and started in with the needle. Making tiny precise stitches. He'd seen the scars on her arms and had figured she'd have them elsewhere... and he'd been right. Just never suspected how right, so if it took him all damn night he was gonna do this carefully.

Scars meant you had survived. Besides, what better reminder was there not to fuck up the same way twice than one carved into you skin? But this wasn't a fuck up, and while it might be a sign of survival, he doubted she'd see it that way. The chances of her wearing any scar with pride were about as good as Jack embracing her child hood... Not fuckin likely, so minimize was the word of the day.

The whole time he worked Vaako said nothing, just hovered over him like a mother hen. Riddick found himself wishing he'd brought two syringes of 'fuck it juice' just so the guy would sit down. That towering over the shoulder routine Vaako was pulling was irritating as hell. Tying off the last of the stitches he snipped the end, slathered more ointment on liberally and bandaged her up.

Standing with a stretch, the snap-crackle-pop his spine pulled was a relief. His job was done. She was all fixed up... but still broken. Wasn't that one of life's little ironies?

Eyeing the ripped to shit initiates gown and the dried blood contrasting against pale skin, he figured Vaako was gonna need more than a little beat down in the gym to get his mind right. She wouldn't be able to stand let alone wash herself and Vaako wouldn't be able to leave her like that. Riddick was pretty good at putting one and two together and arriving at three which meant a lot of touching. Something his First went out of his way to avoid. Looking at his watch he gave it an hour tops before the man showed up in the gym. Vaako would clean her up, tuck her in and get the hell away from her like his ass was on fire and she was the match.

Life, when it came right down to it, was just a string of days spent stumbling around looking for that little slice of happy. The problem wasn't that life was unfair. If you were looking for fair, you were on a fools errand and too stupid to deserve happiness anyway. It was the fact that when happy finally does come, instead of embracing it, nine times out of ten some inner demon pushes the self-destruct button blowing you and happy straight to Hell. Realizing what you had only after it's gone? That's what made life fucked up.

Making his way back to the stasis pod holding his own little slice of Happy, he found himself wondering how he was going to keep Vaako from pushing that little red button. Aurora was alive and Jack was dead... Vaako needed to wake the hell up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Pitch Black & TCOR don't belong to me, yade yade... I'm a poor starving artist... Blah Blah Blah... please don't sue.**

**A/N Sorry it's been so long. Dreaming Dragonfly, blacktalon117, and KelseyParryMP, your support has helped carry me through thus far. I hope one day I can return the gift you've given me. Those who have been asking where I've disappeared to and whether I will finish this story please see my profile. Everyone else... on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as the door closed behind Riddick, Vaako brought his hand to his face and tried to rub out some of the tension. He'd expected the man to smart ass him, make some kind of dig on his way out, but all he'd done was give Vaako another one of those long measuring looks that made his skin crawl... and then he was gone.

_Fuck me_, he thought for the third time with a sigh, and what do you know? Three wasn't a charm because he still had no idea what he was going to do about any of this. Not just the fact that she was lying there completely fucked out of her mind on medication... _another thing to be grateful to that bastard for... _He didn't have the first clue what the man had cooked up, but the concoction was a life saver. Or more accurately, a sanity saver because if he'd had to look at her suffer a moment longer he knew he would have lost it. That little box he'd been shoving everything into? It was full to bursting and he had two choices; deal with it now or wait for it to explode and deal with the fall out.

When another knock sounded at his door he was forced from his exercise in mental futility. This one was tentative, so at least Riddick hadn't decided to come back with a bowl of that popcorn shit he was so fond of eating to continue the show. Opening the door he found himself once again at a loss. Shaking like a leaf was a young convert holding a bundle of clothing as far from his body as his trembling hands would allow. The boy couldn't be more than 12 by the looks of it, and Vaako had the distinct impression if he made any sudden moves the poor kid would piss all over himself.

Taking a deep breath Vaako tried to even out his features into something resembling calm and collected. Taking the bundle he thanked the kid, having to resist the urge to roll his eyes when that only seemed to freak the boy out more. Childhood was another one of his no-go topics, but it wasn't like he had to actively dissect it to remember his promise. He didn't raise his voice, he didn't abuse them… he stayed the hell away from them completely…Promise kept.

_'Am I sensing a pattern here Vaako?'_ The sound of Riddick's voice mocking him inside his own mind was becoming far too familiar. When exactly had the man become the voice of his conscience? The idea of it was wrong on so many levels he couldn't begin to count them. But truth was truth, there was a correlation between avoiding the youths and avoiding Aurora.

It seemed Riddick thought of everything. Pants and a long tunic that wrapped around the front, _nice._ Both were understated just like everything the man wore, so obviously he'd picked them himself, but more importantly, they were easy to slip on and off . _Make that two more things to be grateful for._ Considering the way his mind was slowly churning he wouldn't have realized slip on gowns and busted shoulders didn't mix until after he got the ripped gown off her and had finished cleaning away the blood. The last thing he needed was to have her lying wrapped in a towel while he hunted down suitable clothing. For once Riddick staying two steps ahead was a God send.

All that crimson staining her pale skin just served to burn a reminder of what she'd done into his retinas as surely as Riddick's words had burned it into his mind. '_He had no honor_.'

Laying out the clothing he noticed the other items wrapped up inside. A sling, _thoughtful_... and a tablet with American Sign Language downloaded onto it. _Prick. _Even under the circumstances he couldn't help chuckling at that one. _Make that three steps ahead._

Moving in to the bathroom he laid half a dozen towels down on the long marble counter. He couldn't get the bandage wet which meant no shower and even if that wasn't the case, there was no way he was getting into a shower with that girl. If holding her in his arms had rocked him, getting hot and steamy in a shower was a definite no-go. He already felt like a bastard and a letch for touching her as is, cause as clinical and detached as he might want to be, he'd be soaking in the memory of what touching her skin did to him all the same. Soaking it in, filing it away and bringing it out for future reference.

He'd only had two thoughts while Riddick stitched her up. 'Mine' had been the first and most disturbing. Only slightly better was 'if that bastard hurts her, I'll fucking kill him.' Which said a lot about the state of his sanity... non existent. It had been a strange kind of torture watching Riddick's hands on her. It didn't matter that she felt no pain. He'd hated seeing that needle pushing it's way through her skin, lifting it up in to a point before breaking through, leaving a tiny pinprick of blood to well with each pass. Part of him had known Riddick was trying to minimize the scar and was glad the man was being so meticulous. The other part just wanted the man to hurry the hell up and get his hands off her, fuck the scar... So irrational on top of insane, he was really winning.

Crossing back to the couch he lost momentum, stumbling to a stop and staring dumbly down at her. Eyes hazy and sleepy, she looked up at him with a small smile which was exactly the last thing he needed to see when he was debating the best way to get her naked.

_Couch or bathroom?_ _Christ, I'm losing it_. There was no difference between the two. Debating was just putting off the inevitable. Pulling his own blade, he decided finishing the job Riddick had started was better than fumbling around trying to get the gown off her the old fashioned way.

Focusing on the slide of the blade through the material, he tried not to think about what that blade was revealing one creamy inch at a time. Those initiates gowns looked like rags for a reason. But on her they didn't detract, they intrigued, they enticed. Molding to her just long enough to accent a curve and draw his eye before flowing loose again, making him wonder just how well she was filling out. Watching the hallows in her cheeks disappear had been gratifying, seeing the curve of her hip as the blade slipped lower was even more so.

Taking a deep breath, he replaced the blade and carefully shifted his arms underneath her. Did she have to look at him like that? That dreamy expression was killing him. Feeling her arm snake up and around his neck as he lifted her assured him of one thing... There was a God... and he was fucking with him.

It had to be the drugs. Suddenly Vaako had the sinking suspicion that concoction was another one of Riddick's little jokes. There was a vast difference between sedation and whatever was going on with the girl nuzzling her face along the crook of his neck. Feeling her chest expand as she inhaled his scent, he tilted his head to the side giving her better access before he realized what he was doing. The way her hand clutched at his tunic made his chest swell and told him all he needed to know about her thoughts on the subject. Gritting his teeth, he lifted her gently trying not to analyze the burst of male satisfaction he got from it all. Nothing was ever simple, nothing, and he'd do well to keep that little gem in mind dealing with her.

After all, simple would have been her relinquishing her hold on him as soon as he set her down on that nest of towels. But since the girl didn't do simple, he was forced to grit his teeth again, that small hand sliding along the nape of his neck before descending down his chest. Damning himself, damning her, he grabbed the hand when it hit the plane of his stomach. Removing it before it could travel any lower, his exhale straddling the line between frustration and relief.

Hazel eyes taking on a blue cast, he knew instantly what that particular color meant and was hard pressed to remember why he was trying to be honorable. Taking long, slow, deep breaths, he filled the basin. Concentrating on the sound of water rushing in and focusing on blocking the sound of her steady breathing out.

* * *

Riddick had been wrong. Vaako didn't come running into the gym an hour later like his ass was on fire. It took two hours. When he finally did burst through the doors, the scowl marring those pretty boy features was nasty enough to rival one of his own and what do you know; the other Necros scattered about the gym seemed to share his opinion on Vaako's state of mind. They took one look at his First's face and decided they had urgent business elsewhere. Every last one of them, five seconds and the room was cleared. _Impressive..._

Vaako was back to pacing like a caged animal and Riddick decided to let him for the time being. It wasn't like he had anywhere pressing to be. He could plant his ass and wait for Vaako to stop circling, or he could go back to wallowing in his own self misery staring at Jack's face through the glass. The fact that his First was an hour late... now that intrigued him. It was one of the things that he liked about Vaako. Man kept him guessing, made playing the game more interesting.

Stumbling to a halt like he'd abruptly run out of steam, Vaako turned slowly to face Riddick. Sitting against the wall, arms hanging relaxed off his knees, he looked like a man. Not the Lord Marshal, not Riddick, just a man, which told Vaako all he needed to know about how fucked he was. There would be no getting out of this shit till the man had his say.

_Christ_, he thought irritably. "If we're going to do this, mind if we do it in your quarters?" He felt exposed enough as is without having to worry about wondering eyes or ears and he needed a drink... bad.

_Wrong again_, Riddick thought as he pulled himself to his feet. He'd been certain the man would need to get his shit rocked before listening to reason. That was the way the man worked and it had been Riddick's pleasure to exorcise the man's demons every time Dame Vaako's memory came back to haunt him. The need to fight, the need to bleed when life went to shit on you was something he could understand and fulfilling Vaako's need gave him a hell of a work out. Vaako was a challenge, which meant Riddick was able to work out some of his own shit concerning Jack, not that he'd ever tell the man that. Yeah he was a hypocrite, but he was the hypocrite with all the power.

Shrugging like he didn't give two shits, he just led the way out and down the hall.

* * *

"So" Riddick drawled casually. "You gonna tell me what actually went down in that Med Bay?"

Chuckling at the startled look his First threw him he shook his head. "Come on Vaako, you didn't honestly believe I wouldn't look over the video feed when you showed up here lookin like you just found out the Devil was real and gunning for your ass." Giving him a measuring look he took a long slow sip of his Jack before continuing. "Considering your line of work that says a lot don't you think?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Vaako's words barely registered as a whisper.

"Try me" Riddick responded thinking of Shira.

His life had never exactly been normal, but those visions had put things in a whole new realm of fucked up. Anytime he made the mistake of thinking he'd imagined it all, that hand print lit up like his own personal night light. Apparently that ghost of Furyans past had a direct line to his psyche and a lot of clout when it came to his life choices. He resented it and her on both counts but he wasn't stupid enough to deny the truth. All he had to do was look around. Being a leader wasn't exactly his style and that was putting it mildly. Yet here he was... Lord Marshal. That was a hell of a long way from man alone, freezing his nuts off.

Considering the thought's he'd been having about who the Head Purifier should be, he had to wonder if Shira didn't have her hand in that as well. Most of the time he couldn't give two shits about what happened to the Necro's as a whole. They were just a means to an end, Jack being that end. But somehow, and fucked if he knew how, one of them had come to be more than just a name and a face in the crowd.

Now here he was playing shrink to said Necro and wondering where his own mind had disappeared to.

"I saw something" Vaako blurted out suddenly before clamping his lips shut lookin like he'd love nothing more than to take the words back.

Riddick just lifted a brow, settling back into his chair.

Sighing, Vaako lowered himself into his own chair trying not to remember the way Aurora had looked curled up asleep in it every time their meetings ran late into the night. Taking a long pull from the tumbler in his hand he savored the feel of it burning all the way down, burning away the thoughts rolling around in his head. He was finally starting to understand Riddick's choice of liquor. When the finest the galaxy had to offer was at your fingertips, Jack really was little better than rot gut. He'd chalked it up to the man's overall disinterest in superfluous finery. After all, expensive liquors wouldn't get you drunk any quicker. They just wouldn't burn all the way down while they went about doing it. That burn... In a situation like this there was no denying it provided the same unexpected comfort the leather chairs did.

Taking another deep breath he held out his glass, grunting when Riddick topped him off without a word.

"They put that collar on her when she was a child... I watched them do it." Chuckling darkly, he shook his head letting out a deep sigh. "I felt them do it."

"What are we talking here Vaako, a vision?" Riddick asked after the man had fallen silent and shown no signs he was going to speak again anytime soon.

"A vision." Vaako repeated, seeming to roll the words around in his mouth, testing the feel. "More like a memory, but even that isn't an accurate description."

"Why's that?" Riddick prodded when the man had fallen silent again.

"Memories lack substance."


End file.
